


Espacio en Blanco.

by Dominique_Kairos



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Break Up, Car Accidents, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Memory Loss, Relationship(s), Secrets
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominique_Kairos/pseuds/Dominique_Kairos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué sucedería si un día perdieras la memoria? <br/>¿Qué sucedería si en ese lapso, conocieras al amor de tu vida? <br/>"Espacio en Blanco" es una historia de amor, secretos y nuevos comienzos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ¿Quién soy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un terrible accidente a sucedido, todo se ha tornado negro...pero lo que parece estar mal, es sólo el comienzo de nueva vida.

Todo había sido muy rápido, el golpe, el ruido, la luz, apenas podía reconocer la existencia de mi propio cuerpo, de repente todo se había tornado negro, quería moverme pero mi cuerpo no me respondía, a mi al rededor se escuchaba mucho ruido, lo único apenas inteligible, era aquella voz que a lo lejos me imploraba que me quedara con ella, que no me muriera. No entendía que sucedía, mi cuerpo seguía sin responder, era como si lo único que quedara fuera mi mente, era como si en verdad ya estuviera muerta.

Perdi la noción del tiempo, la luz poco a poco fue recuperando terreno, sin embargo lo poco que dejaba a su paso eran sombras. Cuando al fin abrir los ojos, pude verla, era una señora de no más de 40 años, de cabello rubio y facciones finas; levemente envejecidas. La mire, ella me sonrío, pude ver como me levantaban y de alguna forma me metieron a una ambulancia, el olor a esterilizado era insoportable, la mujer subió conmigo, quería decirle algo, pero mi lengua era tan pesada que me fue imposible, la señora sólo me sonreía, cerré los ojos, y sentí como; lo que parecía ser una mascara, se apoderaba de mi cara, no volví a saber nada, todo volvió a ser negro y lo único que quedaba en mi mente era la sonrisa de esa señora.

Un fuerte golpe en el cerebro me despertó, abrí los ojos, estaba en un hospital, seguía sin comprender que era lo que estaba sucediendo, trate de acostumbrar mis ojos a la imponente luz del lugar, mire mis muñecas, tenían clavadas agujas que daban hacía varias bolsas, algunas con lo que parecía ser sangre y otro con lo que supongo era suero. De repente una enfermera entro de golpe al cuarto, me miro sorprendida y salió gritando algunas cosas, varios doctores vinieron como respuesta, me miraron asombrados, se acercaron a mi y revisaron mis signos vitales y las maquinas que me rodeaban. Me sentí abrumada, uno de los doctores me tomo de la mano y checo mi pulso, luego lanzo una luz sobre mis ojos y me pidió que la siguiera, comenzaron a hacerme preguntas, de mi estado, de qué recordaba, de qué había pasado, pero todo se vino a bajo cuando me preguntaron mi nombre, me fue imposible recordarlo, entre en pánico, jale las agujas y patee uno de los informes que traía el doctor, no se como sucedió, pero en instantes estaba sedada.

Cuando volví abrir los ojos, en el buró que había cerca de mí halle un enorme ramo de flores, globos y un oso de peluche, no entendía que sucedía, me incorpore levemente de mi posición y descubrí que en el sillón del cuarto dormía profundamente aquella señora que había visto entre sombras, intente no hacer ruido, pero al mover mi mano jale uno de los aparatos e hice que ella se despertara abruptamente y corriera a mi auxilio. Por primera vez pude escuchar claramente su voz, era dulce aunque con un dejo de preocupación, me preguntó cómo me sentía, si necesitaba algo.

-Estoy bien.-dije en voz baja-

Sus ojos se abrieron por completo cuando escucho mi voz, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla. La mire extrañada y ella comenzó a hablar, me contó como había sucedido todo y porque estaba ahí. Ella venia caminando, cuando a lo lejos vio como un carro que venía a toda velocidad me envistió. Todo había sido tan rápido, el carro que me había hecho volar varios metros lejos de donde todo había sucedido se había dado a la fuga, la gente comenzó a rodearme y ella con algunos conocimientos médicos, comenzó a maniobrar para que no fuera peor el daño de lo que pudiera ser, movió a la gente, llamo por una ambulancia , cuando ésta por fin llego, les contó todo lo sucedido y ellos no tuvieron más opción que inducirme en coma, el golpe había sido muy fuerte y al parecer cualquier mal manejo de mi estado podría causar mi muerte. Me explico que estuve casi dos semanas en coma, mis signos vitales eran muy bajos, el día que desperté, fue una gran sorpresa porque al parecer estaba en estado critico, cuando me revisaron pensaron que todo estaba muy bien, sin embargo notaron que algo andaba mal cuando no recordé mi nombre, me sedaron por mi alterado comportamiento, pero aun así siguieron haciendo pruebas, al parecer el golpe me había afectado en la parte de la memoria, no sabían cuanto tardaría en recuperarla, pero sería un largo proceso, tomando en cuanta que ni mi propio nombre recordaba.

-Todo estará bien, Alfred y yo te cuidaremos.

Pase otras dos semanas en el hospital, mi salud había mejorado y no había más que hacer ahí, mi problema de memoria se arreglaría con el tiempo, me recomendaron visitar lugares, leer libros, ver películas, intentar relacionar todo aquello con mis recuerdos perdidos. El día que salí, por fin conocí a Alfred, era el esposo de Katherine, la señora que me había cuidado todo ese tiempo, al salir del hospital me llevaron a su casa, donde un enorme marco que decía "Bienvenida" me esperaba en la puerta. Cuando entramos a su casa, el lugar estaba lleno de flores, me sentí alegre de ver tantas cosas vivas, Katherine se adelanto, mientas Alfred me ayudaba a entrar a la casa. Cuando por fin estuvimos en la sala, Katherine vino con una cajita.

-Esto es lo único que traías ese día, quizá escucharlo traiga recuerdos a tu mente.  
-Oh! Gracias -tome la caja entre mis manos-

Abrí la caja, era un reproductor de música, me alegre por un instante, quizá ahí podría encontrar pistas de mi pasado, me puse los audífonos y lo prendí, una música que no reconocí comenzó a sonar, era deprimente en comparación de toda la luz que me rodeaba en aquella casa, lo apague y le volví a agradecer a Katherine por conservarlo, cuando le pregunte si traía algún documento de identificación conmigo ese día, me dijo que aquello fue lo único que encontraron. Me sentí perdida, no sabía quien era, donde estaba o a donde iba. Comencé a llorar y Katherine me abrazo fuertemente.

-Todo estará bien, visitaremos todo Londres, como dijo el doctor, tus recuerdos regresaran, veras que así será pequeña, pronto todo volverá a la normalidad.

La palabra Londres, resonó fuertemente en mi cabeza, ¿Había vivido toda mi vida en Londres? ¿Recién había llegado? ¿De dónde venia? miles de preguntas llenaron mi cabeza. De repente me sentí muy cansada, sólo quería dormir, Katherine me llevo a un cuarto que al parecer habían acondicionado para mi, era bello, con estantes de libros y una hermosa ventana que daba a la calle. Cuando me recosté le di las gracias por todo, si no fuera por ella estaría muerta, aunque en ese momento no sabía que era peor. Cuando me abrazo, fue como sentirme protegida, como si ella fuera más que una simple extraña. Al poco rato de que salió del cuarto me quede dormida.


	2. Primer encuentro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La sensación de ni saber quién es, comienza a incomodar a Amanda, sin embargo, no todo parece estar tan mal del todo.

Las semanas habían pasado tan rápido, habíamos recorrido casi todo Londres y mi mente seguía en blanco, mi nombre aun era incógnita, pero Katherine y Alfred se habían encargado de darme una identidad y ahora me llamaban Amanda; decían que iba bien con mi cara, también me habían dado trabajo, ellos eran dueños de una pequeña agencia de publicidad y les hacía falta un fotógrafo, tome algunos cursos y me encargue del puesto, era buena, decían, sin embargo nada de aquello me resultaba familiar. Las cosas fueron tomando su rumbo, comenzaba a sentirme por completo como Amanda, una amiga de los Smith que había venido a Londres tras ofrecerle un trabajo como fotógrafa en su agencia, en aquel lugar, nadie sabía mi verdadero estado, ellos me conocían como Amanda y comenzaba a hacer amigos con aquella identidad.

El tiempo volaba y mis recuerdos no daban señales de vida, fuimos a la policía, preguntamos por reportes de personas desaparecidas, pero al igual que yo, ellos no sabían nada. Aquella mañana después de visitar por milésima vez la embajada; esperando que algún reporte de desaparición proveniente de otro país me diera signos de saber quien era, explote.

-No puedo ser Amanda lo que resta de mi vida.

Comencé a gritar sin sentido por todo el lugar, Katherine no tenía la culpa pero me sentía fatal, salí corriendo, algunas lagrimas comenzaron a humedecer mis mejillas. Me aleje lo más rápido que pude del lugar, había recorrido ya varías cuadras cuando mis piernas me impidieron seguir con el paso; tras el accidente mi condición física era escasa. Entre a una cafetería y pedí un té, necesitaba algo que clamara mis nervios, cuando me preguntaron mi nombre no me quedo mas remedio que volver a decir Amanda, como lo había hecho los últimos meses. Salí del lugar, prendí el reproductor de música y una dulce melodía comenzó a sonar, me perdí en la música mientras caminaba por las frías calles de Londres, sabía que estaba mal, las cosas habían estado difíciles, pero eso no me eximia de sentirme culpable por como le había hablado a Katherine, después de todo lo que ella y Alfred habían hecho por mi, un sentimiento de arrepentimiento y tristeza me invadieron, tenía que ir a la agencia y pedirles disculpas.

-¡¡Cuidado!!

Fue muy tarde cuando reaccione a aquel grito, ahora estaba en el suelo y como si mi suerte fuera en picada todo el té de frutos rojos estaba derramado sobre mi. Intente incorporarme, pero antes de siquiera lograr mover mis manos del suelo un par de ojos verdeazules estaban sobre mi. Me quede paralizada, él dueño de tan hermosos ojos me ofreció su mano y entre el shock del golpe y de sus ojos, le di la mía, al tacto su mano estaba helada, sin embargo su rostro demostraba que llevaba varias horas haciendo ejercicio. Cuando sentimos que era pertinente, me jalo hacia él, su rostro era perfecto.

-Oh, lo siento tanto, de verdad, perdón.

Soltó mi mano y comenzó a cubrirse el rostro apenado. En aquel momento, me di cuenta que su voz era hermosa, tan profunda, tan grave, tan misteriosa, me estaba dejando sin aliento con cada palabra.

-No, venia distraída, no es tu culpa.  
-De verdad, perdón, no bebí de haber venido por la banqueta con la bici, además mira tu suéter, lo he arruinado por completo -decía rápidamente-  
-Oh! Es verdad, -mire como el color rojo aumentaba en su rostro- esta bien, sólo me lo quitare.

Al hacerlo, comprendí el frío de sus manos, el invierno estaba próximo a llegar y Londres no era el mejor aliado con eso de las temperaturas. El viento frío me envistió y mi cuerpo reacciono temblando ante su presencia.

-Ahora morirás de frío.

Mientras decía eso volvió a llevar sus frías manos hacia su hermoso rostro, comenzaba a odiar que lo hiciera, sus rasgos eran perfectos y si no lo volvía a ver, mínimo quería disfrutar lo mas posible de ellos.

-Ponte esto -dijo ofreciéndome su chamarra-  
-Pero...  
-Yo no la necesito, además...debo arreglar lo que dañe.  
-Te he dicho que no, debo de tener mas cuidado cuando camino, la ultima vez que termine en el suelo por un accidente perdí muchas cosas -le sonreí-  
-Bueno, fue culpa de ambos, por cierto, me llamo Tom -me ofreció de nuevo su fría mano-

Tarde un momento en reaccionar, Tom me estaba matando, no recuerdo si había visto a alguien tan perfecto en mi vida, pero él superaba todas mis expectativas.

-Tu sonrisa es hermosa- dije sin pensar-  
-Oh! Gracias...-se sonrojo aun más-  
-Disculpa, no...yo -sentí como el color se me subió a la cara también- me llamo Amanda.  
-Un placer - se acerco y me dio un beso en cada mejilla- ¿Me permitirías reponerte tu bebida? Conozco un buen lugar cerca de aquí.  
-No, no te preocupes, no quiero interferir en tus actividades.  
-Insisto, permíteme reponer tu...  
-Té de frutos rojos -le mostré mi suéter-

Tom levanto su bicicleta del suelo y comenzamos a caminar; cuando llegue a la agencia me costo mucho relacionarme, no tener un pasado resultaba un inconveniente para socializar con los demás, pero con Tom, todo era diferente, al parecer estaba sacando lo mejor de mi.

-¿Y a que te dedicas Amanda?  
-Soy fotógrafa -dude un poco en responder-  
-Wow, que interesante. ¿Trabajas en alguna revista o algo por el estilo? Quizá ya haya visto algo de lo que haces -dijo entusiasmado-  
-Trabajo en una agencia de publicidad, pero empece hace poco, recién llegue a Londres, se puede decir.  
-Sí, por tu acento se nota que no eres de aquí.  
-¿Tan malo es mi acento?  
-No, para nada, sólo es diferente.

Tom se detuvo y estaciono su bicicleta frente a una cafetería muy bonita, abrió la puerta y me dio el paso. Al entrar la chica del mostrador nos sonrió, Tom me tomo de la mano y nos acercamos para ordenar.

-¿Lo de siempre Tom? -dijo la chica-  
-Sí, más un té de Frutos...-guardo silencio y volteo a verme- oh, lo siento, ¿Quieres otra cosa? Quizá ya tuviste demasiado té por hoy. -me sonrió-  
-No, el té esta bien.  
-Bueno un té de frutos rojos para la señorita.  
-En un momento lo llevamos a tu mesa.  
-Gracias.

Tom seguía sosteniendo mi mano, así que no le fue difícil guiarme hasta una mesa cerca de la ventana. La cafetería no sólo era bonita por fuera, sino que era mágica por dentro, tenía un espíritu antiguo en su decoración, los muebles parecían salidos de otra época, tal como todas aquellas viejas películas que había visto con Katherine y Alfred.

-Y entonces ¿De dónde eres? -dijo nada mas sentarnos-  
-Viví mucho tiempo en Estados Unidos.  
-¿Y qué te hizo venir a Londres?

Dude un poco en contestar, quería contarle que no tenía ni la mas remota idea de que estaba haciendo en Londres, pero temía que si le decía la verdad lo espantaría y Tom parecía se de esas personas que quieres tener por siempre en tu vida.

-Siempre me ha gustado Londres, hace poco conocí unos amigos, los dueños de la agencia, me ofrecieron el trabajo y lo vi como una excelente oportunidad -le sonreí- pero...mucho de mi, ¿Tu a que te dedicas?  
-Soy actor -dijo cuando llegaron las bebidas-  
-¿Actor? Wow, y ¿Qué has hecho?  
-¿De verdad no me reconoces?

Su pregunta mato cualquier sonrisa en mi rostro, me daba mucha pena no reconocerle, quizá era mi actor favorito y siempre había soñado con este momento pero ahora me resultaba completamente extraño.

-No, lo siento... -dije muy apenada-  
-Ja! Para nada -dijo sonriendo como no lo había hecho antes- no tienes porque conocer mi trabajo.  
-¿Y que has hecho?  
-De todo un poco, teatro, televisión, cine.  
-Wow, debes ser muy famoso.  
-Tan famoso que tu no me conoces, por primera vez no podré usar mi fama para conquistar a una chica.  
-Podrías no ser famoso y aun así conquistar a cualquiera.  
-¿Eso quiere decir que ya te he conquistado?

No podía creer lo que había dicho, no sólo le había dicho que tenía una hermosa sonrisa, sino que era tan perfecto que su fama no importaba, quizá ahora sólo me faltaba besarlo y estaba segura que esta era una faceta completamente diferente de mi. Mi celular comenzó a sonar, era de la agencia, mire mi reloj, eran casi las 12, hacía horas debía de haber llegado a la agencia, decidí cancelar la llamada, no quería explicar donde estaba.

-Tengo que irme -dije tomando un ultimo trago y sacando mi cartera para pagar-  
-Pero...-vio que saque el dinero- yo te invite, así esta bien.  
-Lo siento, fue un gusto, tengo que irme.  
-Pero...¿Te volveré a ver?  
-Este es el nombre de la agencia -dije sacando una tarjeta que Katherine me había dado- búscame cuando quieras.

Salí corriendo del lugar, tome el primer taxi y me dirigí a la agencia, cuando el taxi arranco me di cuenta de que aun traía la chaqueta de Tom, quería regresar y dársela, pero quizá era una buena excusa para volver a verlo, mínimo si no le interesaba yo, supongo que le interesaría recuperar su chamarra.


	3. ¿Te alegra verme?

Baje casi tropezándome del taxi y entre a la agencia, Katherine me estaba esperando, pensé que estaría enojada, pero su rostro mostraba mas bien preocupación. Trate de esquivar su mirada pero me fue imposible, en cuando me vio en una pieza, corrió a abrazarme.

-¿Estas bien?  
-Sí, lo siento mucho...

Los que estaban en el lobby nos miraron sorprendidos, no entendían que sucedía, Katherine me guió hasta su oficina y luego cerro la puerta, camino hasta su escritorio y me señalo que me sentara, podía de alguna forma descifrar que pasaba en su mente, temía que me hubiera pasado algo, que hubiera escapado, que hubiera desaparecido como Amelia.

-Katherine, perdón, no quise decir nada de lo que dije...  
-Nunca he pasado por lo que estas atravesando ahora, pero trato de entender, se que no es fácil no saber de donde vienes o a donde vas, pero quiero que sepas que siempre te apoyaremos, que sea cual sea tu decisión siempre te apoyaremos, si quieres irte...  
-No, no...ustedes me han dado todo, no podría dejarlos, menos ahora que Alfred...  
-¿Has escuchado al doctor?  
-Fue imposible...  
-Alfred se recuperara, como siempre lo hace...  
-Extraña a Amelia...  
-Tenerte con nosotros ha traído muchas cosas a flote, que de alguna u otra forma es bueno, después de que Amelia se fuera, preferimos guardar nuestros sentimientos, aceptar su decisión y apartarnos, pero Alfred lo resintió mucho, aunque nunca lo dijera, era su única hija, era su vida...

Algunas semanas después de que me dieran de alta en el hospital, le pregunte a Katherine por qué lo hacía, por qué era tan amable, ella no había sido culpable de nada y sin embargo, me ofrecía su casa, su vida. Ella me contesto que de cierto modo veían un poco de Amelia; su hija, en mi, ella había muerto hacia algunos años, tras huir de casa, sentía que si alguien con un poco de caridad la hubiera ayudado, ella aun seguiría viva, por eso me ayudaba, porque quería verme salir adelante, recuperarme y ser lo que en mi destino estaba ser, sonaba quizá un poco egoísta, pero entendía que perder a alguien tan cercano podía transformar por completo tu vida. Ahora que había perdido todo lo que yo era en realidad, comenzaba a apreciar toda esa falta de los seres queridos que no notas cuando los tienes.

-Tus padres deben estar muy preocupados.  
-Ni siquiera se si me están buscando y si lo hacen y mi encuentran...serán desconocidos para mi.  
-Ellos te están buscando, y no creo que algún día dejen de hacerlo.  
-Eso espero...  
-Pero, dejémonos de tristezas, hay trabajo que hacer...  
-Sí, claro y de verdad perdona por lo que dije en la embajada.  
-Tranquila... -se me quedo mirando- ¿ Y esa chaqueta? No la traías en la mañana...  
-Ah, larga... -Pamela me interrumpió-  
-Amanda, un chico te busca en el lobby  
-¿Un chico? -dijo Katherine - ¿El dueño de la chaqueta?  
-Supongo...

En aquel momento mi cuento de hadas se derrumbo, había pasado muy poco tiempo, de seguro cuando Tom salió del cafe noto la falta de su chaqueta y quería recuperarla lo antes posible, antes de que tuviera que inventar una torpe excusa para verme y tener que aguantarme. Sí de verdad era actor, supongo estaba acostumbrado a rodearse de otro tipo de personas.

-Dile que voy en un momento -dije quitándome la chamarra-  
-¿Dónde lo has conocido?  
-Después de salir corriendo de la embajada tuve un pequeño accidente...  
-Pero...

Le conté todo lo sucedido a Katherine, no se si porque ansiaba contárselo a alguien o porque prefería alargar la agonía de tener que enfrentar la verdad y ver como Tom desaparecía por completo de mi vida. Me sorprendió que Pamela no nos volviera a interrumpir, quizá lo había hecho esperar tanto tiempo que ni una chamarra valía la espera, y había decidido irse. Sin embargo cuando salimos al lobby ahí estaba, sentado, desplegando una hermosa sonrisa al cruzar nuestras miradas.

-Oh, perdón por la tardanza -dije acercándome-  
-Esta bien, tengo tiempo...  
-De verdad, disculpa, me fui tan deprisa...no me di cuenta, no quiero que creas que quería obligarte a volver a verme.  
-¿De qué hablas?  
-Has venido a recuperar tu chaqueta ¿no? -se la mostré-  
-Oh, es verdad, lo había olvidado por completo, no venia a eso... -sonrío- ¿Creíste qué venía por la chaqueta?  
-Sí.  
-Ja! No, yo sólo quería asegurarme de que habías llegado bien, te fuiste tan alterada, no quería que te sucediera algo, por lo menos me hubieras dejado acompañarte.

Su confesión me sorprendió, estaba preocupado por mi, no por la chamarra como había pensado. Cuando logré asimilar lo que me había dicho, le conteste con una sonrisa y le explique lo sucedido, le presente a Katherine y luego fuimos a mi estudio. Fuera o no la verdadera razón por la que estuviera ahí, me alegraba volver a verlo.

-Wow, tu trabajo es excelente -dijo viendo algunas de mis fotos-  
-Soy sólo una aprendiz...  
-Deberías un día tomarme unas fotos...  
-Claro...ah, tu chamarra antes de que lo olvide otra vez.  
-Mejor quédatela, tendré una excusa para volver a verte, además, me gusta como te queda.  
-Ja! ¿Eso le dices a todas las chicas que conoces? Me pregunto cuantas chamarras ya habrás perdido...  
-Quizá unas diez, no sé, he perdido la cuenta... -comenzó a reír-  
-Deberías de pedir que te las regresaran... -me contagio su risa-  
-¿Te alegra verme? -se acerco y me tomo las manos-  
-Sigues frío...  
-Es el aire, por ir en la bicicleta.

Intento soltarme, pero lo detuve y tome sus manos entre las mías para intentar calentarlas, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, él sólo me sonreía. Por mi mente pasaron muchas cosas que podría decirle, pero disfrutaba aquel momento en silencio, él mirándome y yo mirando sus manos entre las mías.

-Amanda -dijo Pamela interrumpiendo el momento- junta, en la oficina de Carmina -solté las manos de Tom-  
-Sí, voy en un momento.  
-No tardes -cerro la puerta-  
-Al parecer siempre tienes una excusa para evitarme...-dijo Tom-  
-Es trabajo, -suspire- debo de irme.

Tome mi computadora, mi celular y una libreta, comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta, nadie dijo nada, Tom tenia razón, al parecer siempre había algo que me impedía estar con él, lo acompañe hasta la puerta de la entrada y espere a que se fuera, tomo su bicicleta y dio apenas unos cuantos pasos sobre la acera, cuando de la nada volteo a verme.

-Mañana, paso por ti a las 8 -dijo entre pausas- cenamos.  
-Yo...  
-Quizá así no salgas huyendo...  
-De acuerdo, mañana a las 8.  
-Nos vemos.

Monto la bicicleta y se alejo rápidamente. Mi corazón latía a velocidades inexplicables, me sentía como una niña de secundaría experimentando por primera vez el amor, aunque bueno en mi estado, era de esperarse, no recordaba si tenia pareja, si estaba casada, si había amado alguien. Cuando regrese de mi nube recordé la junta, corrí al punto de reunión, sin embargo mi jefa de proyecto aun no había llegado, cuando entre a la sala, todas voltearon a verme, algunos se cuchicheaban cosas y otras sólo me miraba como entre duda y asombro.

-¿De donde conoces a Hiddleston? -se escucho una voz-  
-¿A quién?  
-A Tom Hiddleston -dijo Pamela- el chico que vino a verte.  
-Ah! Pero cómo.... -recordé que era famoso- en una cafetería.  
-Wow, ojalá tuviera tu suerte...

En cuanto Pamela hablo, entro Carmina a la sala, traía varios folders y su asistente nos repartió uno a cada quien, esta temporada, varías compañías habían solicitado nuestros servicios, algunos de los colaboradores vendrían de otros países y algunos de mis compañeros saldrían del país, cuando abrí la carpeta pude ver que mi agenda se repartiría entre Londres, Devon, Cardiff y Liverpool, nada extraordinario a comparación de Pamela que iría a L.A y luego a Brasil. Cuando termino la junta Pamela me siguió cuestionando sobre Tom, aunque se lo agradecía porque me estaba dando mucha información sobre él, comenzaba a ostigarme tanta pregunta. Durante el almuerzo decidí pedir algo de comida china y quedarme en mi estudio leyendo sobre Tom, sobre las series, obras de teatro y películas que había hecho, me emocione mucho, de verdad era una celebridad en Inglaterra. Cuando termino la hora de comer fui con Andrew; mi mejor amigo, a una sesión de fotos que teníamos agendada en una estación de tren con una casa independiente de modas. La sesión termino antes de lo previsto, las modelos eran profesionales y habían hecho mi trabajo más fácil, regresamos a la oficina y descargue las fotos, quería empezar el retoque pero decidí que mejor iría al videoclub a buscar alguna película donde saliera Tom, tenía ganas de sorprenderlo en la cena. Tome mi bolso, me puse su chamarra y salí de la agencia, le dije a Katherine que tenía que comprar algunas cosas.

-Tienes Unrelated -le pregunte al chico del videoclub-

Aquella tarde noche me la pase viendo películas y series de Tom. Vi Unrelated, Suburban Shootout, y una serié llamada Wallander. Cuando termine, no podía estar más fascinada, Tom era un excelente actor, quería ver más cosas pero era lo único que había conseguido esa tarde, aun así ahora sí podría presumirle a Tom que conocía lo que hacía.


End file.
